Slayer Journey
by PikminD358
Summary: The story is about a boy name Jake who is traveling with his friend name Luffy. He owns a devil fruit which is helpful during the adventure ahead which contains the rarer one. Come along as he and his friends goes onto amazing travels and also a few character like OC characters which will be concluded in the story.


(Guide note: Different text words refers to attacks names and also thinking)

It all started in Foosha or Windmill island where Luffy and his friend name Jake were going on an adventure soon to become King of the Pirates. Soon as they gather their things to the boat, they started to head off and said goodbye to Makino and everyone to start off their new journey, until suddenly a giant sea king A.K.A known as "Lord of the Coast" came by and it was very angry.

"Ah man!, him again, and I thought I wanted for us to row peacefully". complained Jake

"I see, it him again" Luffy said as he touch over his hat

Jake then said, " Yo Luffy!, You want me to take care of this guy or you want do it?"

Luffy answered, "I got this one, I'm going to show him that I ain't the same weakling that I was many years ago!"

So Luffy got into a fighting position and stretched his arm and cry his first attack while the Sea king roared and went after him with his mouth open.

" **Gum Gum..!"**

As soon the Sea king got closer, Luffy's arm stretches back and said…

" **Pistol!"**

His arm came all the way to the Sea King and bam! Right into the face!

"ShiShiShiShi! Take that! How do you like my Rubber attack! Luffy smirked.

The village cheered for Luffy as he and Jake went out to sea to start on their journey.

Jake's line

Soon a few minutes ago after leaving the village, at the sea was a bright sunny day, as two men were sailing, Luffy was wearing his original clothes of a red shirt, blue pants, a pair of sandals and a straw hat, while Jake was wearing a green shirt, black pants, normal brown shoes, and had blue hair.

"Yep it's so nice outside today", Luffy explained as he look over to the Sky until it got covered in clouds

"I know, but except now our adventure we are going too is going to be mess", Said Jake as they saw the whirlpool coming close to them

"This ain't good, there aren't any boat around and ours is going to be destroyed" Luffy explained.

"Yes I know and dang it Luffy! I told you we should of found a navigator before we left or else we wouldn't have to meet our disaster. And also none of us can't swim since it too strong for the currents around." shouted Jake.

Luffy asked, "Hmm… Do you have a plan?"

"Well since we can't get out of this one, were going to use this barrel in order to escape the storm so i will go in first while you go inside next. It's our chance to get out and hope it doesn't break or else we are in some serious trouble."

But Luffy said, Aren't you too big and tall to fit inside the barrel with me?"

"Nah", Jake rattled, "I am not that big and also you are shorter than me, which means we can both fit in this barrel, so c'mon and get inside before that whirpool comes over."

Jake's line

A few minutes later.. This happen

" _Hmm… I wonder if the storm stopped?"_ I wondered and felted no movement between the barrel.

"I guess that good, now I just need to get up and out… hey Luffy you sleepyhead wake up!

Luffy was just snoring and saying "ZZZZZZ…"

"C'mon now wake up! We don't have time for this you know."

But Luffy was still sleeping and it would of took a few minutes to wake up my best friend out of his dream world full of imagination a lot of crazy stuff. All of sudden I heard some noise going on and I hurried to wake up my friend quickly.

"Dang it! Luffy I said wake up for Sea King' sake!" As I continued to kick and shout at him, but it took forever.

Until Luffy woke up and was about to stretch up and break the barrel, I tried to warn him but it was too late and the barrel lid broke off and he shouted "That was a great nap!" and got out of the barrel and I followed him out.

By the time we got out, all we saw was three pirates standing by along with a young boy with pink hair and glasses that were either surprised or shock to see both of us came out of a barrel.

I thought in my head " _It's a good thing that we found a boat or else we could of been in the water soon."_

As me and Luffy got off, I went to the three man and said "Sorry about that, we kind of went into a storm so can you please tell us where we are."

The three pirates got really annoyed and wanted to find out what we were doing and prepared to fight, but Luffy and I ignored them and asked the pink hair boy where we were and then the three pirates tried to fight us, but me and Luffy fought back.

As the three pirates passed out, Luffy asked the me on what was their problem, and I told him it was his fault that he shouldn't of open the barrel so quickly.

All of sudden something crashed near us like a cannonball noise or something which made me, Luffy and the pink hair boy sent flying all the way somewhere.

As me and Luffy crashed down to the ground, the pink haired boy came to us and said" Are you two alright".

But me and Luffy said it was no big deal. Then Luffy said" Who are you supposed to be then?"

So the Pink haired boy introduced himself of his name was Coby and he was known as the cabin boy of the ship of the captain name Alvida, A.K.A known as "Iron mace Alvida" while he was explaining about more of himself, Luffy asked him for some food and Coby said that there was a box filled with Apples and ate some, while I decided to eat some too and thanked Coby for the food he has found for us.

Luffy asked Coby, "Do you have a boat by any chance" But I said "Hey Luffy I don't think you want to ask him that kind of questions." "Actually I have a boat, I just hid it in the forest ago" said Coby.

He showed his boat and it was really messed up, all it look like was a giant piece of board covered in nails and felt kinda bad for his ship. Even though Coby worked this all day making this boat as a secret plan to escape from the pirate name Alvida.

Then I asked Coby," If you made this boat ago, why you couldn't of escape?"

Coby trembled, "I don't know, I just don't have the guts to escape or not, because I am not a brave person yet. So I kind of took into his word deeply toward it.

Luffy however suggested that he should leave which shocked me and Coby a bit. I know that Luffy is a easy person to make friends and trust anyone, but Coby disagreed to his opinion and suggested a lot of compliment words that he couldn't leave yet.

I told Coby, "Dude look I know you don't like that pirate, but if you made this boat and made your decision you should do it now, while you have the chance and believe in yourself."

Coby replied" I know what you mean, but I can't and also the reason how I entered into her ship was when i was fishing and her boat and crew founded me.

Wow you are dumb and a idiot Luffy dumbfounded and chuckled to Coby. I frowned at Luffy's attitude and wished he should watch what he is saying to a poor kid. "And also you are a wimp too." "Really Luffy you just made his life much better now". Luffy replied to Jake, OK alright I won't tolerate at him. I kind of got mad at luffy, but was impressed on the lesson he was teaching to Coby.

Then Coby asked" By the way since you know my story, why are both of you out at sea?

Luffy and I both answered, "We are on a journey to become King of the Pirates."

Coby listen to what we said and freaked out and shouted," Pirates King!? That means you have to cross Grand line! Thats Crazy?! DO YOU TWO WANT TO DIE?!

Coby got overreacted and complained that it was impossible and that going to Grandline was a dangerous path to go into, until Luffy decided to hit or punch him in the head to shut him up.

Ow! Why did you hit my head for? Coby said as he was healing his head.

"Because you were annoying and I felt like it" said Luffy. "Yeah for once I agree with Luffy, It's not very nice to insult someone's dream you know."

"But wait aren't you two afraid to die?" Coby asked.

"Nope!" Me and Luffy said. Luffy explained," We aren't afraid to die and we will do anything to become King of the Pirates even if it costed death itself.

"Just remember that if you have a dream in your mind, let it reach out of you and never let anyone tell you that dream can never happen." I encourage these word to Coby.

Coby got surprised at this and he asked that if there was a chance he can become a marine, because he had a dream to become one of the marines someday.

I got surprised and so did Luffy. Then Luffy said, "Hmm.. I don't know it you can, unless you try."

"Yes I agree with Luffy, if you are willing to aim for that dream you have then you gotta prove yourself you can do this." I said this to Coby and wondered if we meet again someday.

Then Coby replied," You're right! I should try my best and someday I will become a marine and capture every bad pirate out there, which means I will first capture Alvida and then…."

All of sudden, before Coby can finished a huge boom noise came out and it shouted "Who are you going to catch again Coby?"

When the dust disappear, there came out a bunch of pirates and a strange person which was wearing a pirate clothes and had a hat along with an iron mace on her left hand which means that person was Alvida herself.

Luffy looked at her and asked Coby, "Hey Coby who is this Fat Lady?" And all of sudden her crew got surprised and scared at what Luffy had just said including Coby while I slap myself in the face and said grinning" Yeah really who is she?, cause what I can tell is that she doesn't look like a pretty woman at all but a ugly fat rude whale who just crashed out of nowhere."

Alvida's crew begin to panic a bit on what I said too and Coby went to me and Luffy saying" Guys be careful who you are saying, because Alvida is….

Alvida said" Cause I am what?"

Coby wanted to say something, but when he look towards me and Luffy, he changed his tone and said," Cause she is the Number 1 ugliest women of all the sea and uglier than any pretty woman around!"

I got surprised and was like Holy Pizza rolls in my mind, while Luffy started to laugh his butt over so hard. While the crew began to go into panic mode and ran away from us, Alvida on the other hand got angry and shouted, "You UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"

Alvida started to swing her mace and tried to hit Coby, but was blocked off by Luffy. Coby freaked out a bit, but I wasn't worried and grinned at his performance. Then Luffy said to her that it won't work on him

"She got surprised at this along with her crew being stunned at this and said, What? But How?

Then Luffy said,"That is because I am rubber, since I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi". A.K.A known as the Gum Gum fruit, which means I am rubber man. Then he punched the mace out of her hands and went into his fighting poise and shouted " **Gum Gum Pistol!"** and Luffy's fist stretched all the way to Alvida's stomach while I smirked a bit and joined in the fight and shouted my special move by turning my arms and fist into a liquid type and said " **Water Water Flying Fist!"** Then my fist turned into a water fist and it flew to punch Alvida making her fly much further to the sky and all the way the sea. So after that, I told Alvida's crew if anyone is fighting with us, if not then they need to bring in a boat so that me, Luffy, and Coby can find the next town. Then I told Coby, "Are you ready?" and Coby was nervous at first, but he stood up and said he was ready.

While we were sailing, Coby asked to us, "Are you guy Devil fruit users? Like what kind of Devil fruit did you eat?"

Luffy answered, For me i ate the Gum Gum Fruit which can make me into a rubber man." Then I explained about my power was that I ate the Water Water fruit A.K.A known as the Mizi Mizi no mi fruit which can make me water man.

After we explain our devil fruit powers, I asked Coby, "Say Coby, Do you know where we are going next?

Coby answered, "If we keep heading to the north side, then we are heading to a town nearby and by the way I also heard you are going to Grand Line correct?

Me and Luffy answered, "Yes"

Coby replied, "If I remembered correctly, Grand Line is a dangerous place which is known as Pirate graveyard and it is very scarier.

"I know and that is why in order to enter Grand Line is to gather a large crew which is about 10 people or more." said Luffy.

"That is right, usually Luffy decided to pick which person can join in the crew while I chose my own, but except I only let him do whatever he wants to chose, but only if I think about it. Especially whenever I chose other people in my crew as well to join in."

"So what you are trying to tell me is that both of you are like two captain aiming for the same goal in the ship position.

"Yep and that is why we need to find a lot of people who are willing to join our crew to enter the Grand Line."

Then Luffy asked," Then since we are going to another island, what place we are going?"

"If I remembered correctly, the island we are heading next leads to the astray of the prisoner captured near Marine base where the famous pirate hunter known as Roronoa Zoro! He captured many pirates and he is known as the demon himself." replied Coby

"Really Nice!", Said Luffy, "Are you thinking what I am thinking Jake?"

"Sure thing I do"

Coby panicked and said, "Are you two crazy, he will kill you both if you go near him and he never takes orders from anyone!"

"Don't worry Coby it's no big deal, me and Jake will think of something as we meet this guy." Said Luffy. They chatted with each other as they enter to a small island to find their first crewmate or Nakama.

 **Note: I just want to say thank you for reading my story, I just want to say this is my first time writing this fan fiction so please give me some likes. The truth is that I am not a good one piece write like ODA or the other one piece fan fiction story makers. But I will do my best and write everything I can. Also I will be adding new OC characters in the one piece story and including other people as well.**

 **I will update more if I have the prefect time and I will do as I can so Good luck to you all.**


End file.
